The Sweet and Sleek
by MaiStan
Summary: A Logan x OC fanfiction requested by a friend of mine


Angela Ramirez Lodge was a peculiar teenager. At least, that's what several of her peers thought in the world of Riverdale High and the town of Riverdale. She read a lot of books and didn't have problems with making friends. Angela had a small amount of enemies; no one had issues with her but Ethel.

"Hey Angie!" Veronica Lodge, her half-sister, called ecstatically. "Hey V," Angela replied as Veronica strolled up to her side, "What are you up to?" Veronica asked curiously. The other Hispanic ravenette took out her copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby from her locker. "Unfortunately, I have some reading for Mr. Hanwell to do. So I thought I'd go to the library and work on it." Angela's half-sister pouted and scoffed. "Why do you always do work," She whined, "I thought you could come with B, Archie, Jug and I to Pop's during lunch!" Angela rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Veronica joked. "I thought you didn't want me to come with you guys." Angela explained shyly. Veronica wrapped an arm around her half-sister's shoulders as she closed the locker. "You're hilarious sometimes," She murmured, "Angie, I don't agree with what my father did. I honestly don't, but you're still familia. And familia sticks together through thick and thin. Besides, your mom does my laundry. Anyone who does chores is a gift from God." Angela giggled and fidgeted with the book in her hands. "Really?" She asked doubtfully. "Of course."

Before the two could head to the front of the school, a boisterous alarm went off and ruined the compassionate mood they shared. "What the hell?!" "Come on, we have to go!" "What's happening?" Several of their peers anxiously rushed around the halls; unsure of what to do. "Listen everyone, this is Principal Weatherbee. We have an intruder on campus. More of a group. They are on the football field, heading towards the P.E. locker rooms. Make sure you stay inside and find a safe hiding spot until further notice. All of you athletes leave outdoors and the locker room immediately, and bring your stuff with you. Leave belongings behind if you must. Stay safe Bulldogs!" The principal's confident voice boomed from the speakers in the hallway as everyone sprinted hastily to safety.

Veronica Lodge clung to her half-sister like a hungry leech and guided her quickly into the student lounge; conveniently where their friends were taking shelter. Archie Andrews hugged and kissed Veronica almost instantly, while Angela accepted concerned hugs from Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. Kevin Keller gasped graciously at seeing the two safe and sound in their company. "Thank goodness you guys are okay!" He exclaimed. "I still know these halls enough to guide my sister-" "Half-sister…" Angela interrupted sheepishly. Archie, Betty and Jughead watched Veronica hug Angela closer to her and pout. "Oh hush! You're basically my sister. Being an only child is lame." Archie raised a brow. "Hey!" He retaliated. "Sorry Archiekins," The black-haired cheerleader answered shamelessly.

The five chatted for a while longer before the door to the lounge opened. "So are you going to the homecoming game?" Archie mentioned the event. "I'm not a sports person, Arch." Jughead smirked. "V and I were thinking of watching that new Netflix movie with Kevin and Angie, right?" The witty blonde commented. Veronica shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever." A creak from the entrance to the lounge stopped Kevin mid-sentence. "Can we stay here too?" Cheryl Blossom asked hesitantly. She and her girlfriend, Toni Topaz, stood at the front of the door shyly with linked elbows. The couple left the five friends in a pause of silence. "Of-of course!" Angela stood up and stammered sincerely.

"I don't think-" Betty Cooper started to say. Angela Lodge scooted over from her place on the lengthy couch against the wall. She patted the big empty space she made from forcing Kevin, Veronica, and Archie to scoot closer to the armrest. "Sit down, you two." The other Lodge girl insisted gleefully. "Thanks An-An." Cheryl cooed joyfully. Jughead stood up and headed towards the door to the lounge. "Hey guys," He glanced back at his friends. Angela gave him a glare. "And Cheryl." The beanie-clad boy muttered. Toni smiled in approval. "What is it?" Kevin asked his pal. "If Cheryl and Toni could get in here two minutes ago, then Weatherbee and the other teachers forgot to lock the door here." He concluded. The group of teens stared at each other nervously.

Shocking her friends, Toni stood up confidently and pulled a piece of metal out of her pocket. "Then good thing I have the key to the lounge, boys and girls." The Pretty Poison member grinned confidently. "Why didn't you show us this sooner?!" Angela beamed. Cheryl stood up to be beside her girlfriend and pecked Toni's cheek. "TT is great at finding things." The ginger crooned supportively. "Please lock the door then." Betty groaned.

"Betty," Angela frowned, "Behave." She stifled a snicker. "Yes Mom." Kevin joked lovingly. "As fun as the bonding moment is, we still need you to lock the door, Toni." Archie argued. Toni nodded and inserted the key into the lock hole.

The lock was jammed. Or it seemed to be.

"Guys," Toni murmured nervously. The group of teens gave the pinkette their attention. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no no!" Veronica muttered in fright, "I'm too young to die!" Archie snuggled closer to his girlfriend. "You don't know what's going on, Ronnie. Tell us what's up Toni." The ginger boy glanced at Cheryl's significant other. "The lock is jammed." Jughead frowned and shook his head. "Maybe I could try?" He suggested. "It probably won't work, hobo. If TT can't lock the door, who can?" Cheryl remarked openly. "Maybe Ang can try," Archie suggested, "Right?"

Angela sheepishly shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, I tend to lose stuff. If we lose that key," Kevin frowned at the thought. "A school shooter could attack us." He whispered nervously. "Nothing new in Riverdale though." Jughead replied openly. "I could help. Maybe." Betty volunteered. Angela nodded in approval and handed her the key. The intelligent blonde stood up and tried to fix the lock with a bobby pin. The others anticipated the event until a loud click elicited from the gap in the door. "Yes! You did it, B!" Veronica beamed. "Now we're safe." Cheryl gushed in lazy gratitude. "We have the Serpent King and Queen, so we're technically already safe." Toni argued.

They didn't know what was going to change that status while the beanie clad teen closed the door hastily.

Meanwhile...

"Why the frick are we in the baseball field of a high school in the middle of nowhere?" Scott muttered. "Because a lab in the area has a plot of smuggling uranium and one of the students of this high school is a member of the operation." Rogue replied bluntly. "There are soft alarms, Lo. I think they know we're here." Ororo comments nervously. Logan growled lowly to himself and nodded in agreement.

Later on…

The teens screaming froze in their steps and helplessly watched Angela get taken.

"Who are you?"

"That's our question, not yours."


End file.
